


Scaramanzia

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sickfic, Writober, Writober 2019, basically i giocatori del Nekoma sono menzionati e/o appaiono almeno una volta, la: cuteness, non so cosa taggare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟸 | 'ʙᴀᴄɪᴏ && ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰ'[...] Inuoka Sou, contrariamente a quanto si sarebbe pensato date le apparenze, non era un ragazzo particolarmente appiccicoso. Era affettuoso, questo sì, ma se c'era una sua caratteristica che metà dei suoi compagni di squadra apprezzava davvero tanto era questa: essersi trovato un ragazzo non lo aveva distratto dalla pratica e soprattutto non era motivo di disordine (leggasi: scenari melensi).





	Scaramanzia

Inuoka Sou, contrariamente a quanto si sarebbe pensato date le apparenze, non era un ragazzo particolarmente appiccicoso. Era affettuoso, questo sì, ma se c'era una sua caratteristica che metà dei suoi compagni di squadra apprezzava davvero tanto era questa: essersi trovato un ragazzo non lo aveva distratto dalla pratica e soprattutto non era motivo di disordine (leggasi: scenari melensi).  
  
Considerato che suddetto ragazzo era anch'egli parte della squadra, era una fortuna; Kuroo a lungo andare si sarebbe sentito in colpa a punzecchiare proprio lui e Shibayama, e Yaku non aveva il cuore di riprenderli tutto il tempo quando era evidente quanto si piacessero. Erano troppo carini, e loro, i senpai, più teneri di quanto ci tenessero a dare a vedere. Bisognava capirli però: tra tutte le combinazioni possibili, Shibayama (così piccolo e timido) e Inuoka (tanto dolce e solare) non erano due bersagli ideali. Ci fosse stato Yamamoto nel mezzo, per dire, problemi a elargire paternali non ce ne sarebbero stati.  
  
Nonostante tutto questo, però, c'era da dirlo: a Inuoka piacevano i baci. E a Yuuki veniva da correre a nascondersi solo pensandoci perché se da una parte piacevano anche a lui, dall'altra gli scatenavano uno sciame di farfalle e fiaccoline nello stomaco a dir poco ingestibili. Sou lo faceva sentite così contento, così ben accetto e a suo agio che quando lo accoglieva con quel suo sorriso enorme e un abbraccio stretto (come faceva ogni giorno), il piccolo libero l'aspettava trepidante, il suo bacio. Semplice semplice, poco più di un contatto giocoso.  
  
«Aw, la magia del primo amore...» ridacchiava sempre Kuroo quando, prima di una partita, scorgeva Inuoka chinarsi e Shibayama prenderlo per mano. Per scaramanzia, diceva convinto il centrale, ma persino l'espressione ambigua del loro capitano si ammorbidiva appena davanti a cotanta ingenuità.  
  
Per il resto non era esagerato, alla fin fine prim'ancora di essere il suo ragazzo Sou era il suo migliore amico, e Yuuki usciva di casa ogni mattina pensando inconsciamente che non vedeva l'ora di vederlo.  
  
Tranne quell'oggi.  
  
Quell'oggi, considerò Yuuki, era partito malissimo, come del resto era intuibile dall'espressione stordita e imbronciata che gli curvava le sopracciglia.  
  
Sedeva in panchina — il più lontano possibile da Nekomata-sensei —, le ginocchia strette al petto e la divisa scolastica indosso visto che, come c'era da aspettarsi, nessuno aveva voluto saperne di permettergli di cambiarsi.  
  
«Dai, non fare quella faccia cupa», provò a consolarlo Teshiro tra una torsione e l'altra. «I senpai si sono solo preoccupati per te, non volevano sgridarti.»  
  
Yuuki mugugnò una mezza risposta, sfregandosi il naso col dorso della mano e sospirando a fondo nel tentativo di sentirsi meno chiuso e oppresso. Sfortunatamente, tutto ciò che ottenne fu prurito alla gola e una fitta alla testa allucinante. E dire che era lì da soli cinque minuti.  
  
«Ieri sera era solo un po' di nausea... stamattina ho anche preso qualcosa per calmare la gola...»  
  
«Avresti dovuto restartene a casa al caldo» Intervenne la voce ferma e chiara di Yaku. Yuuki sollevò lo sguardo sulla sua figura e lo vide porgergli una mascherina per il viso. «Tieni, l'ho presa dal kit di pronto soccorso.»  
  
«Ah, ecco gli istinti materni di Yakkun che si mettono in moto!» Poco lontano, Kenma guardò Kuroo con un misto di noia e qualcosa che pareva pregarlo di moderarsi o tacere. Poi tornò a sistemare la rete con Fukunaga.  
  
«È comune buonsenso!» ribadì in automatico Yaku, tutto intento a rovistare nella sua tracolla. «Ehi, hai fatto colazione stamattina? Mi sembri pallido.»  
  
«Ah, santo cielo, se ora tira fuori una merendina alla carota e gliela dà...»  
  
Yuuki storse la bocca in una smorfia sconfortata, mentre Yaku tirava fuori un piccolo barattolino di miele d'acacia dal suo borsone.  
  
In tutto questo, il moro sbirciò il proprio cellulare per controllare la chat di Sou.  
  
Non c'era nulla di nuovo, ma in compenso, neanche due secondi dopo, la voce argentina del centrale riempì l'aria con un saluto generale, accompagnata da quella di Taketora.  
  
«Oh, perfetto, siamo tutti qui» Kuroo si scambiò uno sguardo con Kai. «Direi che i nostri ospiti dovrebbero arrivare presto, no?» — ricevendo un segno d'assenso dal suo vice.  
  
«Corro a cambiarmi!» ruggì Taketora, dando inavvertitamente una manata a Inuoka e cercando di trascinarsi dietro Kenma. Inutilmente, aggiungerei, ma questo non lo scalfì. «Li distruggiamo tutti!»  
  
Con tutto il bene che poteva volergli, Yuuki guardò il compagno di squadra — e la sua voce potente — allontanarsi con non poco sollievo, dopodiché si voltò verso il suo ragazzo e si alzò in piedi per andargli incontro.  
  
«Yuuki» Sou gli fu davanti in un momento, al che il libero girò prontamente il volto e si coprì la bocca con una mano. «Oh? Ehi...»  
  
«Scusa, è che non ti voglio attaccare niente» borbottò, guardando dispiaciuto quei grandi occhi castani.  
  
Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, erano solo un po' confusi, ma nient'affatto tristi, anzi, ripresero a brillare di vivacità non appena (evidentemente) il loro proprietario rammentò il fatto che in effetti già dal giorno prima Yuuki gli aveva detto di aver iniziato a non sentirsi in forma.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, volevo solo salutarti come si deve» Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle attirandolo al suo petto e gli lasciò un lungo bacio affettuoso sui capelli. Poi un altro più breve sulla tempia. E non allentò la presa finché Yaku (cucchiaino alla mano) non gli consigliò di andare a cambiarsi in fretta.  
  
«Subito!» — Yuuki si accorse solo quando non sentì il corpo solido e caldo di Sou contro il proprio di aver chiuso gli occhi, oltre al rossore delle sue gote (ma quello ormai era ordinaria amministrazione) — «Ci vediamo tra un momento, okay?»  
  
«Okay.»  
  


* * *

  
  
Non era cosa nuova per lui guardare le partite da esterno, in fin dei conti non era un titolare, tuttavia stare al fianco dei suoi compagni di squadra e fare il tifo per quelli in campo era ben diverso dallo starsene totalmente in disparte — _da outsider_, appunto.  
  
Probabilmente era la sua tentennante temperatura corporea e tutti i sintomi influenzali che gli sovraccaricavano il corpo a renderlo così suscettibile e frustrato, Yuuki cercò di pensare a quello mentre ripuliva il barattolino di miele datogli da Yaku-san.  
  
«Sono solo cinquanta grammi, non farti problemi a finirlo e bevi il tuo tè», gli aveva detto.  
  
Suo malgrado, il primino distorse quel sorriso triste che gli piegava le labbra ficcandosi il cucchiaino in bocca, e guardò i suoi compagni mischiarsi ai giocatori della squadra ospite prima che la partita d'allenamento avesse inizio.  
  
Sembravano a posto così; _erano a posto così_, semplicemente... _woah!_ — forti, ben combinati e scaltri. Yuuki non vedeva l'ora di vederli, ed era così preso che quasi non notò Sou corrergli incontro finché quest'ultimo non l'avvolse nella sua felpa.  
  
«Huh? Ma cosa combini?»  
  
«Te la lascio!» fece il castano, sfregando le mani contro le spalle e le braccia del corvino come a volerlo scaldare ulteriormente. «Per tenerti al caldo!»  
  
La naturalezza delle sue buone intenzioni era tale che Yuuki non ebbe il cuore di dirgli che il té lo aveva già scaldato più che a sufficienza, ragion per cui il libero tacque e si accoccolò nella felpa. Il profumo di Sou le donava un'attrattiva tutta sua in ogni caso.  
  
«Grazie», mormorò con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Inuoka annuì, i lineamenti addolciti dall'effetto di una parola così semplice e scontata, e giusto per non sprofondare ulteriormente rispose solo: «Che ne dici se dopo ti accompagno? Possiamo fermarci da qualche parte a prendere della cioccolata o degli onigiri o... o se preferisci tornare subito a casa...»  
  
«Non penso che il mio stomaco reggerebbe un onigiri» ridacchiò Yuuki, interrompendo senza volerlo il flusso di coscienza che stava prendendo piede in Sou.  
  
Il castano sorrise a sua volta, un po' colpevole di non averci pensato bene. «Giusto, niente onigiri. Però a casa ti accompagno, okay? Non voglio che torni da solo.»  
  
Yuuki gonfiò le guance, un po' piccato. «Guarda che non sto così male...»  
  
Inuoka s'accigliò, ma prima che potesse rispondere che 'non è vero, ma anche se stessi bene sto volentieri con te' il fischio di Nekomata-sensei richiamò entrambe le squadre sulla linea bianca.  
  
Yuuki gli diede un piccolo calcetto per attirare la sua attenzione, e gli regalò un sorriso dolce e un «Metticela tutta», che ravvivò il centrale.  
  
«Sissignore!» Ammiccò e schizzò via, bloccandosi però a metà tragitto e girandosi. «Oh! Dimenticavo!»  
  
Non appena Yuuki lo guardò con aria interrogativa, Sou gli mandò un bacio (con un gesto così ampio che per poco non colpì Lev) e... ah, giusto — «Per scaramanzia, _Yukirin_!»  
  
Rosso come non mai, ma anche con le guance dolenti dal troppo sorridere e lo stomaco un inferno tra virus e farfalle, il libero mimò una ricezione e ricambiò il bacio. Dopodiché s'infilò la sua mascherina per nascondervisi dietro (era tutta scarabocchiata, grazie a Lev che appena gliel'aveva vista addosso gli aveva letteralmente chiesto: «Posso farti un disegnino?!», ma dettagli).  
  
Forse non era il caso di darsi agli onigiri, ma non sarebbe stato male guardarsi un film insieme, sotto un piumone.


End file.
